Just for the Night
by pink-strawberry-lemonade
Summary: We've all wondered where Freddie stayed when he and his mom temporarily moved into Carly's apartment. This is how I think it went down. iSam's Mom-Entry for the Creddie Fans Episode Tag challenge!


**Title:** Just for the Night**  
>Episode:<strong> iSam's Mom  
><strong>RatingWarnings: **T (for some slight "adult" situations...nothing too major)**  
>Summary:<strong> We've all wondered where Freddie stayed when he and his mom temporarily moved into Carly's apartment. This is how I think it went down. Entry for the Creddie Fans Episode Tag Challenge (:

* * *

><p>Even after Spencer told Mrs. Benson, "please don't stay in our home", she and Freddie remained.<p>

"Freddie, unpack the suitcases," Mrs. Benson told her son, "I'll start boiling the silverware."

Freddie pondered that for a moment. Unpack the suitcases…but where? Who would be staying in what room?

"Uh, Carly?" Freddie asked, "Where are my mom and I staying?"

"Umm…" Carly mulled it over for a minute, but came up with nothing. "I'm not too sure," she finally replied. Carly walked over to Freddie, and grabbed one of the suitcases.

"We can set these in my room for now," she told him, and motioned for him to follow her up the stairs.

When they finally reached Carly's bedroom, it looked a lot neater than Freddie had expected it to be.

"I thought Sam was staying in here?" Freddie inquired, tossing his luggage on the couch. Carly just shrugged.

"I told her to stop leaving food in my bed, so she started sleeping in the guest room," Carly replied simply. Freddie didn't know there _was_ a guest room. Either way, it was unavailable now.

"So, do you know where my mom can sleep?" Freddie asked nonchalantly, wandering around the room. Carly looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'll sleep on the couch downstairs. It doesn't matter to me. I just want to know if you have an open bed for my mom." Freddie said it as if the answer was obvious. However, Carly was surprised.

"Aww, Freddie," she cooed, "It's sweet how you care about your mom so much. You don't have to sleep on the couch downstairs."

"Where else am I going to sleep?" he asked her seriously. Carly suddenly found the floor to be very interesting.

"Well, there's a couch right here," she answered bashfully, "Or, you know…my bed…"

"I doubt Spencer would allow us to share a bed," Freddie commented.

"It's not like we'll do anything," Carly finally met Freddie's eyes, but his gaze fell, "Besides, it's just for the night."

"But what about my mom?"

"Spencer will sleep on the couch downstairs, and your mom can take his bed. You're sleeping up here, with me."

Freddie gave her a hopeful smile, but Carly added, "On my couch."

* * *

><p>Night came, and Mrs. Benson suggested everyone go to bed early, just in case the Shadow Hammer came snooping around and heard Freddie's voice. Everyone eventually agreed, shuffling grudgingly off to their rooms.<p>

"Night, kid," Sam said to Carly as the trio parted ways upstairs. She entered the guest room and shut the door without bidding Freddie goodnight. Freddie knew that would happen, and just followed Carly into her room.

Now, Freddie had been in Carly's room loads of times. However, he had never been in Carly's room with _just Carly_. It was…slightly intimidating to him.

As Freddie made his way over to the couch, he threw a blanket and some pillows down, trying to make it as comfortable as possible.

"Hey," Carly whispered as she watched him, "Forget the couch."

"Carly…" Freddie began, but she cut him off.

"Freddie. Come here."

He obeyed, swallowing nervously. Freddie decided to try and feel his way through the dark, as Carly had shut all the lights off. He froze when he noticed his hands were somewhere they probably shouldn't be.

"Yeah, that's me," Carly whispered, surprisingly not angry that Freddie was accidentally cupping her breasts. His hands flew away like Carly was on fire. Afraid he had already screwed up, Freddie made his way back to the couch. Carly grabbed his hands and spun him around, pulling him close to her. Even though it was dark, her lips still managed to find his.

"It's just for the night," Carly breathed against Freddie's lips. Her hands remained in his as she led him back to her bed, and laid him down next to her. They traded light kisses; his hands on the small of her back, her hands tangled in his hair.

After a little while, Carly opened her mouth slightly against Freddie's, and their tongues began to tangle with each other. Carly pushed Freddie gently onto his back, and straddled him. Their kisses became hungry pleas, begging for more. As much as Freddie was enjoying this, Carly's words began to haunt him: "just for the night".

When Carly reached down to un-button Freddie's shirt, he stopped her.

"Carly," he spoke softly, with a gentle tone, "We can't do this."

"But, Freddie, I—"

"Carly," Freddie did his best to meet her gaze in the dark room, "No."

"Why?"

"I don't want this to be 'just for the night'. If we do this, I want to know that you'll really be giving me a chance."

Carly wasn't quite sure what to say; she knew in her head what she wanted to answer—it would be the easy answer, the answer she'd always given. On the other hand, her heart was screaming the answer she desperately _needed_ to give him. She kissed him once more.

"Freddie," she started, with a hopeful tone, "We won't do this. Because we will have more than tonight."

Freddie smiled, even though Carly couldn't see it in the dark, and kissed her with everything he had.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that little one-shot. It's just about two in the morning as I'm posting this...now I need some sleep. Review, please! peace&love_


End file.
